Scattered Chp 3
by Lavory
Summary: Allen: "WOOOO " Koden: "Shhhh! Be quiet!" Allen: "Why " Me: "..."


Chapter 3

Koden took off at a neck breaking pace immediately, literally dragging Allen behind him as he leaped over fallen logs, pausing long enough to lift her over then take off once again. Allen panted with exertion as she forced her legs to carry her faster, struggling to keep ahold of Kodens hand as she stagger and tripped over little roots sticking up from the ground. Eventually Koden grew irritated and scooped Allen into his arms, running even faster than he had been. Allen squealed into his shoulder as she clung to his lithe frame. She clenched her eyes tightly shut, feeling helpless and useless in his arms, but she had to trust him to get them out of this. To safety. Koden veered off to the side and suddenly he stopped dumping Allen on her ass. She grunted, looking up in time to see him throw her bag into the branches of a large oak.

"Hey! What do you-"

"Get up. Now."

Allen flinched but stood immediately and looked at Koden. He looped his arm around her waist and murmured, "Hang on," before leaping straight up.

He caught a branch swinging them onto the heavier one above it and quickly began to climb. He shifted Allen frantically and continued until he was well over half way up the tree pausing to sit Allen down against the thick trunk of the tree. Allen looked up at him, then down and was hit with sudden fear. She didn't like heights and to be this far up frightened her.

"Be still, and don't breathe too heavily young fox. They will pass us shortly."

Koden crouched in front of her, grasping a smaller branch as he leaned down to watch the ground below. His body was tense, pure muscle and lean, Allen noticed the fine lines and curves of the man before her as she continued to gaze at him. She watched the way his hand held the tree in a firm but gentle grip, careful not to break it, then her focus swiveled to the sword against his hip. She eyed the deep purple sheath curiously, and hesitantly reached forward.

Suddenly Koden jerked back, pressing his back against her body as he hid her.

"Shhh.."

He motioned below them as soldiers began to pass. Her heart hammered in her head as she noticed Reagan behind them upon horseback. Allen tensed at his voice.

"They are near. Surely they couldn't have gotten far, spread out. Search the forest until the sun disappears below the horizon!"

The soldiers dispersed on command and Allen's fear on worsened. If they were to search until the sun disappeared, that would mean Koden and her would be stuck in the tree until then, and by the looks of it, they would be there for quite a while.

Allen watched as Reagan paused beneath them swiveling his head around. She had the strongest urge to take Kodens sword from its sheath, leap from the trees barrier, and plunge the blade through his skull, and sever it from his body. Her hands twitched nervously as she watched him.

"I know you're somewhere Allen." He said, calling out to her, but in truth he didn't know exactly Where she was. "I will get you, and you will become my bride you wench."

A low growl rose from Koden as he stiffened. Allen laid a hand against his shoulder and when he looked back at her she shook her head. Below them Reagan moved on slowly, his horse rocking him slowly as he rode on. Allen released a soft low breath as she leaned back against the tree. She whimpered a little as her wound began to ache, and she placed her hand over it. Koden turned to her in worry.

"Are you alright? Allen.." He whispered, as he knelt by her carefully.

He moved her hand from her side, and whispered. "I have to open your shirt. Is that alright?"

Allen stiffened her heart suddenly pounding hard, but she nodded slowly. Koden reached out hesitantly and began to unbutton the top. Once he reached the bandages he froze and cursed. Allen looked down, paling and gripped the branch tightly. Blood had began to soak through her bandages. Her wound had reopened and now her blood was soaking into the bandages.

"I should've been more careful.. I should've taken more care of her.." Koden muttered to himself.

Koden gently tugged the bandages back and tugged a cloth from her bag, pressing it against the opening to staunch the flow of blood and fixed the bandages once again before buttoning her shirt again. Allen panted softly, fear and anxiety taking over. Not only were they being practically hunted, but now even more of her blood was spilling from her body. Koden looked at the hyperventilating girl before him and gripped her arms tightly.

"Allen. Allennia, look at me. Calm down. Take a deep breath. Relax. You're going to be okay." Koden spoke softly, coaxing her heart rate and her mind to slow down so she could calm herself.

Allen gazed at Koden, trying to focus on his voice. She continue to pant, shaking and trembling as tears sprang to her eyes. She wasn't used to being vulnerable, she wasn't used to showing it. Her sapphire eyes stared into his deep black ones, but this time it was different. Instead of dark deep pits of no emotion, or sarcasm, his eyes were full of worry, concern, and genuine fear for her. He pulled her closer to him, forming her into his arms, resting her head against his chest.

"Calm my young vixen. Relax your body, find your breath. Listen to my voice and find your grounding, you must calm yourself before you lose consciousness."

Allen wrapped her arms around his waist and closed her eyes, focusing her breathing. Slowly she breathed in and out, focusing on Kodens warmth, on his soothing velvety voice, and the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. Her body began to relax of its own will, her heart rate and breathing returned to normal and slowly her eyes fluttered open. Kodens hand smoothed her hair as he kissed her temple.

"Are you calmed my young queen?"

Allen twisted her head up to answer him and faltered, staring into his eyes, and blanched. Their faces were mere inches apart, their breath mingling. Allen's heart picked up again, and quickly she turned her head away.

"I'm fine.. Please, let's go. The sun is soon to set and if we choose carefully, we should pass them without attracting their attention."

Koden frowned at Allen. He knew she had to feel the attraction between them, yet she persistently ignored it. Reluctantly he shifted his hold on her, and without another word began to descend the trees length. Allen was tense within his arms, holding herself almost at a distance, and Koden feared if he released her she'd bolt like a frightened animal.

"Careful now, Lady Allen. We mustn't cause much noise."

Koden released her, and Allen winced at the stiffness and pain of her side. She rubbed it gingerly and slowly made her way deeper into the trees, Koden following close behind. She curved an intricate pattern around the trees, choosing a difficult path rather than the easy one, knowing the horse couldn't have easily followed. Allen watched the ground closely for foot prints, eyes narrowed in thought. The earth was still soft enough to hold an imprint, and it was easy to see them, and quite clear. So far there was nothing, and in the back of her mind she was thanking the high gods and priestesses for that. Koden watched Allen, watching the way she walked careful to keep close incase she fell. He found it fascinating the way she chose her path without hesitation, yet seemingly having no plan. He smiled as she moved swiftly, giving no indication to him of the pain she'd felt earlier. Soon they came upon the river. The current was low, the water a crystal clear blue, but Allen knew the water would be freezing. She dreaded going through it with the wound she'd sustained, but there was no way around it. Before she had time to react strong arms were carefully lifting her above a tall frame, and soon she was settled on straight shoulders.

"Hang on my queen. I shall have you across the water within a few short moments."

Koden stepped forward shifting his sword higher and tighter around his waist, then slowly lowered himself into the water. His nature as a demon limited what he felt, and the water was an annoyance, trying to make him lose his footing, and drag him under. He stepped carefully, watching the way of the current, and how much of the earth was actually compact. Allen clung to his shoulders, watching him with anticipation. She was eager to get across the river before he did indeed lose his footing and take them under. Suddenly her heart panicked as her dream came rushing back to her. She seized ahold on Kodens shoulders and began to tremble. Koden noticed the shift immediately.

"Vixen..? Are you alright?"

Allen only shook more watching the water with growing fear. Koden cursed and quickened his pace, he neared the edge when shouts from across the river started him, just before Allen's scream pierced his sensitive ears.


End file.
